Accedent 2 by Wills lover
by Wills Lover
Summary: Ok here it is!1


_Last Time:_

_Mileys Prov:_

_Just then my cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and is said 'Lily.' I picked it and said "HI lily can I call you back later I am out with my Zombie Slayer." "NO MILEY_

_THIS IS IMPORTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "what is it then????????????" "I am engaged. to Oliver" "Great you can show Jake and I later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

THIS TIME:

Mileys Prov:

Jake looked at me and I said "Jake Lily Just called and geusse what happend to her and Oliver" "What they are engaged?" "yeah Lily said she is going to show us her engagment

ring later." Jake and I finished our dinnerand a went back to my house and I called Lily and Oliver over and I sat on the couch and held my stomich. Then Lily and Oliver came

in and sat next to eachother and next to robbie and I flagged Jake to sit next to me. Shang and I said "Guys do you want to know why we asked you guys here?" "Yeah " "I

am Pregnant." Jake Kept his hand on my lap. Everyone congratulated us and we said "Guys I know why don't we celebrate Lily and Oliver's engagment and Jake and I with a

child." Robbie said "OK." I squeezed Jakes hand and I kissed his cheek. Oliver, Lily, Jake and I said "We are getting tierd so we are going to hit the hay." Jake and I wentdown

stairs. Jake said "Miles I have to rush to work so I'll see you later like at dinner OK???" "OK. I am gonna go to the Mall OK????" "OK Becareful I don't want you to get in

another Accident." "OK Jake." I went to the mall and went shopping. When I returned home I saw no one and I opened my cell and dialed Jakes number and said "Hey Jakey

It's Miley. PLease call me I am scared No one is here I am so scared."

Jakes Prov:

My Cell phone vibrated and I picked it up and I heard Mileys voice "Hey jakey It's MIley. Please call me I am scared No one is here I am so scared!" I dield Miley's home

number and I heard her voice shaking. "Hello? JAke Is it you???" "MIley Calm down It's Me." "Jake Thank god!!!!!!!!!" " Miley I just got your messege. I am coming home

now. I am driving." "JAKE BECAREFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!" I drove in to a treeand said "MIley I just ran into a Tree." "JAKE OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?????????????" "Miley I

am 3minutes away come and pick me up please." Mily was there in 1minute I felt MIley's body next to me and i looked up. I said "MIley??" Miley said "Jake No talking save

the energy." I closed my eyes and I felt my wife take out her cell phone and dilied Lily/Oliver's number. She got a hold of them and it was Lily who awnsered "Hello?" Miley

said "Lily can you and Oliver come to the hospital by the studios????????? Jake has been in a car accedent." Lily said "Yes." they hung up and then she called her dad. Jackson

picked up and said "Hello?" Miley said "Jackson is dad home please I need to talk to him." Jackson said "No he is not home Miles." Miley said "ONLY JAKE CALLS ME

MILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just tell him to call me." and they hung up. My eyes fluttered open and i weakly handed my cell to Miley who knew what to do. Shedieled my parents

number and I heard my moms voice (Miley had it on speaker) Melody (My mom) said "Hello??"I spoke. "Hi mom please meet me and Miley at the hospitle by the studio's"

Melody said "OK why?" I said "Mom I've been in an..." I slipped in to unconctiosness

Mileys Prov:

Melodys voice said "JAKE??" I spoke now "Mrs. Ryan I am MIley your sons wife. he has been in an accedent. and he fell in unconciousnees." Melody said "OK Miley when

he wakes up tell him me and his father will be there." I said "OK Mrs. Ryan." we hung up and I held Jakes hand on my side as I rested my head on his chest. just then my

phone rang. I picked up and said "Hello??" "Hey Miley Jackson said you called whats the matter???" "Dad meet me and Jake atthe hospitle by the studios Jake has been in a

car accedent." They hung up Dr. Sparrow came over and said "Miley??" I said "Is he gonna be alright?" Dr. Sparrow said "We think he'll pull through.50/50 chance. We need

to check it over though could you wait in the waiting room??" I nodded and went out to the waiting room then Lily, Oliver, Melody, James and my father came in. they walked

over to me and gently spoke. I said "hi guys." Melody said "How is Jake????" I said "I Don't know. I am so scared." Lily and Oliver came over and gave me a hug. Then Dr.

Sparrow said "Mrs. Ryan????" ME and Melody said "Yes??" Dr. Sparrow said "Jakes Wife?" I said "Yeah???" Dr. Sparrow said "Jake is refusing to let anyone near him but

you." I silently followed and went to his side. Everyone was as far away frome him as posibble. Jake said "Miley???????" I gently touched his hand and said "Jake Ryan calm

down. they just want to help." Jake looked at me to see who spoke. He said "MIley?" I said "Yeah Jake they just want to help just let them do there job." I let Jake hold my

hand. After all that Jake and I went out to see everyone which Jake leaning on me which I was a little stronger and he finally sat down on the chairs. Jake looked up at me and I

knew something was wrong. He didn't have to say ANYTHING I knew atomaticly. Dr. Sparrow came over to us and said "Miley and Jake Ryan?" Jake and I looked at her

and said "Yeah???" Dr. Sparrow said "Jake has to stay here for a few days." Jake had been really soar it was the only way to make sure he was OK. Jake and I nodded. We

got shown to his room and I helped him sit on the bed. Jake smiled and then I said "Jake Whats wrong???????" Jake said "What do you mean?????" I said "eairlyer. with

the face?" Jake said "Miles I was just worried and soar. and how did you know something was bothering me??????" I said "I can tell when something is bothering you

WITHOUT you telling me." Jake smiled before driffting in to unconciness. I lied next to him and before I knew it I was fast asleep. In

the morning Jake and I woke up and I gently put my hand on top of his and said "good morning love. How are you feeling ????"

Jake said "Good and yourself?" I said "Jake?????" Jake said "Whats wrong????" I sighed and said "Honey I promised to go shopping

with lily today and I can't back out of it" Jake smiled and said "OK. Miles I really need you to be careful." I smiled and said "OK

OK. I will besides Lily is driving."

eight months later

Jakes Prov:

I ran up to MIley who stood perfectly still in the middle of the asil. (we were in wegmans) and said "Mily whats wrong are OK????" I

went in to panicke mode. She said "Jake?????? Get me to the hospitle NOW!!!!!" I said "Whoa Miley Whats wrong??" She said "JAKE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! MY WATER

BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I rushed her to the hospitle and I said "Hey Miley and Jake Ryan." we rushed into a room with a bunch of doctors. I looked at Miley and smiled. I said

"hey Baby???" MIley looked up at me. She said "Jake whats wrong???" I said "MIles are you OK???" Miley said "Yeah just fine going into LABOR!!!!!!!! God Jake you are

really shallow." Jake said "OK chill love" Miley went through the labore and she and Jake had a baby girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN

well what do u think.?


End file.
